


make me feel good

by chansbabystay (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, baby boy hwang hyunjin, soft dom han jisung, tbh not that intense, this is so embarrassing to tag, top han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chansbabystay
Summary: “Let’s be good, baby.” But Hyunjin moans again, willing the vibrations to push Jisung to some sort of edge, “Keep doing that and I’m gonna fuck your mouth.”--Jisung has had a long day and Hyunjin knows just the way to cheer him up.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 278





	make me feel good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and, therefore, the filthiest thing I have ever written. Shoutout to Mdcmlld for your sweet comment and the request for bottom Hyunjin! I hope I met your expectations, it was new to write this after writing pure fluff but I did enjoy it. 
> 
> Enjoy nearly 3k words of filth~
> 
> (PS Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it!)

Jisung had had a long day, so it's no surprise when he darts straight to his room once they enter the dorm. It’s even less of a surprise when he calls out to Hyunjin from their room. 

“Hyunjin-ah! Baby!”

“Yes?” Hyunjin likes to yell back because it annoys everyone. 

“Lay with me! I need you!” 

“It’s four in the afternoon!” 

“Baby! I’m dying! Save me!” Jisung’s cute words make Hyunjin’s heart race and he has to try really hard to keep his face from turning completely pink. 

He stands up and sends a look around the room, somewhat of a preemptive warning. At this point, everyone knows what it means. Jeongin turns red and immediately invites Seungmin on a movie date and Felix pulls Chan, Minho, and Changbin to his dog café. All the boys are out of the door by the time Hyunjin gets up to walk into the room where his boyfriend is whining. He thanks them quietly, not wanting Jisung to know that they’re alone. He doesn’t want to add pressure, after all. Despite being alone, he locks the door behind him when he enters the room, his eyes naturally finding the cutest boy in the world. 

“Baby!”

“Yes, baby” Hyunjin quickly crosses the space between them and falls into Jisung’s open arms. 

“I missed you.” He's doing aegyo, this brat. 

“I missed you too.” Hyunjin can’t help but return the baby talk. 

Jisung sighs and holds on to Hyunjin more tightly, letting his hand come up to tangle in his hair. Hyunjin’s own hand finding its way under the younger boy’s shirt, resting over his bare stomach. “Today was hard.”

“I know, honey.” He starts tracing shapes, “you did so well, though. I’m so proud of you.” 

The blonde’s cheeks redden and he smiles small, still playing with his boyfriend’s hair. “Thank you.” He chews on his lip, seemingly debating something for a moment. “Can I have a kiss?” 

“Of course.” Because honestly, Hyunjin can never say no to this boy. Especially not to kisses. He shifts himself up and nears Jisung’s face slowly, taking in the features he can only notice this closely. His dark eyes look lighter and his soft lips are even more tempting. Hyunjin is quick to close the gap, pressing against Jisung gently. However, they’re soon shifting so that Hyunjin is hovering over Jisung and their kiss deepens exponentially. Jisung licks at Hyunjin's lips and eagerly licks into his mouth when he’s granted access, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. He pulls away first, but only after biting Hyunjin’s lower lip and giving it a small tug. 

“That’s a dangerous game you’re playing.” It’s a warning. Although, Hyunjin knows that his boyfriend won’t maintain the subby behavior for long if they go that route. 

Jisung doesn’t let any space form between their bodies, hands keeping a firm grip on Hyunjin's hips while his own lift off the bed to keep them pressed together. “Make me feel good.” 

Hyunjin pauses and makes a point to meet eyes, “Do you want this as a distraction or-" 

“I want this because I love you and you’re hot and you’re on top of me right now.” This makes the older boy smile, he presses a chaste kiss onto Jisung’s lips while grinding down.

“Okay, baby boy.” 

When they lock lips again, it’s much more passionate than the first two and Jisung’s tongue is licking at his boyfriend’s lips in hopes of entering his mouth immediately. As soon as Hyunjin parts his lips, Jisung licks into his mouth with a purpose, wanting to leave his mark on every part of this beautiful boy. He sucks on Hyunjin’s tongue before he continues to lick every part of his mouth while his hands roam the dancer's body. They part so that Jisung can sit up and Hyunjin makes himself busy on his neck, licking and biting, wishing he could mark him up. He wants everyone to know who he belongs to, he wants to see his prettily tanned skin littered with purple bites and spots made by the elder's mouth. He licks at his collarbone once more before reconnecting their lips. This time, it’s incredibly messy. Open mouthed, mostly biting and licking. 

Hyunjin’s straddling his lap now, arms slung around the younger's neck and their growing erections pressed together. They both gasp at the contact, breathing into each other’s mouths. Jisung keeps a firm hold on Hyunjin's hips, rolling him down so that their clothed members rub against each other with a pressure that has both of them panting. 

“Want it.” Hyunjin sounds desperate even to his own ears and they’re still fully dressed. Hyunjin wants to drag this out and please his boyfriend to the point of pure exhaustion but he can’t help the way he loses focus as his boyfriend takes control. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“In my mouth please.” He'll be the first to admit that he loves the feeling of Jisung's cock in his mouth, it gets him hard just thinking about it. He’s good at it too, prides himself in the ability to take it until he cries and still swallow without hesitation. He knows his boyfriend loves it just as much.

“Not yet”

Hyunjin whines loud, bouncing on the blonde's clothed cock and pouting. “why not? Hasn’t Hyunjin been good?” 

“Yes, you’re a very good boy. So, is my baby gonna keep being a good boy?” As he says this, Jisung tugs Hyunjin's shirt off, toying with his nipples as soon as he discards the fabric. 

“Yes.” It’s a gasp between whines as the smaller boy takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting until it’s red and hard then moving on to the next one and giving it the same treatment. 

“Yeah? My good boy?” Hyunjin knows he’s being teased but he loves it, melting at every word.

“Yes.” He moans and grinds down roughly, smiling at the soft groan it pulls out of Jisung. “Please, please, please.” 

“Please, what?” Hyunjin loves Jisung’s voice like this. It’s soft and seductive, deep but smooth, and he could cum just from listening to it. 

“Want your cock, please. Let me suck you off, please. Want it.” He’s becoming more and more desperate to have something inside of him and right when he thinks he can’t take it anymore, Jisung is lifting him from his lap and setting him on his knees. His mouth waters in anticipation and his cock is hurting from the lack of attention. 

“Okay, baby.” And with that, Hyunjin quickly moves in on his clothed cock, pressing kisses and rubbing his hand against him, watching as a wet spot forms on his jeans. He loves the moan he gets out of Jisung once he pulls his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers which barely contain his leaking cock. Hyunjin gets impatient and pulls those off too, wanting a taste of his boyfriend before he changes his mind. “Your cock is so pretty.” He doesn’t think before speaking and doesn’t think after, either, leaning in to lick the precum that's leaking out of his hard cock, “taste so good.” 

“Shit, baby, I love it when you talk to me like that.” They meet eyes and Jisung looks so hot, Hyunjin thinks he might die. His hair is longer now, falling over his eyes and covering them slightly, his mouth is hanging open and the sweat gathering on his hot skin is beginning to drip. Hyunjin's cock twitches at the sight of him and he hurries to please him even more, push him farther. He licks the head again, sucking at the tip. Jisung grips his hair at that, pulling slightly. 

He pulls off to speak, “More, please. Feels so good.” Then quickly sinks back down, taking Jisung's cock into his mouth slowly. He continues until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat and takes a breath through his nose to relax his throat before taking him in fully, his nose coming in contact with Jisung’s smooth skin. The grip on his hair is painfully tight and he moans around Jisung’s cock, earning a rough tug. 

“Let’s be good, baby.” But Hyunjin moans again, willing the vibrations to push Jisung to some sort of edge, “Keep doing that and I’m gonna fuck your mouth.” The way he growls it out has Hyunjin squirming, he wants his mouth fucked so badly that he lets out a moan while hallowing his cheeks then follows by sucking harshly. 

He gets his wish. 

Jisung’s grip on his hair doesn’t let up as he begins to thrust into Hyunjin’s mouth. He starts slow, his concern for his boyfriend’s comfort clearly beating out his desire to satisfy himself. Once he knows Hyunjin can take it, Jisung speeds up until he’s thrusting his full length in and out of his mouth at a relentless pace. Drool pools around Hyunjin's plump lips and spills out, along with tears forming from the roughness of each thrust into his mouth. “Look at my good little slut, you’re getting so messy.” Hyunjin moans loudly and Jisung thrusts particularly hard, causing the older boy to pull off in a coughing fit to catch his breath. He gets pulled up and lips are instantly on his, licking at his swollen ones. “Good job, you did such a good job.” 

Hyunjin smiles as he situates himself on Jisung’s lap so that he's straddling him. “Jinnie was a good boy?” 

Jisung kisses him some more, always knowing when he needs to soften up for a bit, “Yes, you’re always such a good boy. My pretty baby, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Hyunjin feels warm and so turned on that it’s starting to hurt so he tries to grind down on his boyfriend’s lap, chasing friction, but he’s quickly stopped by hand on his hip. 

“No, baby. Get on your knees now.” His voice is back to the sexy smooth tone that gets Hyunjin shaking with arousal and he scrambles off Jisung's lap to follow his command. Jisung wastes no time in joining him, placing his hands on Hyunjin’s ass and squeezing. He pulls Hyunjin’s pants off and the older boy sighs in relief as his cock is freed. Jisung rubs his skin lightly before leaning down to kiss his inner thighs, hands wrapped around them so tightly that it stings in the best way possible. He sucks a mark into his thigh, biting then licking over the damaged skin happily. “I love your big thighs, baby. So sexy.” He bites another mark next to the first and Hyunjin pushes back into him, his cock aching for attention. 

“Please touch me.” Hyunjin’s voice is so filled with need that he thinks Jisung must take pity on him because in the next moment, lips are on his entrance, licking the sensitive skin. A loud moan escapes his mouth and he lets out a string of “yes" as Jisung presses his tongue against his hole, as if he were going to penetrate him with the muscle. 

“Please fuck me. I want you in me, please wanna feel it, please.” Hyunjin doesn’t think he can wait any longer, his body aching to be filled by Jisung. The rapper sits up and flips Hyunjin over to connect their lips again, sucking and biting his lips before he stands and undresses himself, revealing his small body, faint abs still present. He reaches into a bag they keep underneath their bed and pulls out lube but hesitates and Hyunjin is sure he knows why. “No condom, I wanna feel you.” It isn’t the first time, and they make sure to get checked regularly, so Jisung simply nods and rejoins Hyunjin on the bed. 

“Open up, baby.” The dancer parts his legs as Jisung slicks up his fingers, using a generous amount of lube to avoid hurting Hyunjin. He rubs at his entrance and presses kisses against his inner thigh, sucking another mark into his skin as he presses his finger inside his boyfriend’s hole. Hyunjin moans loud, stiffening around the rapper’s finger for a few moments before he starts to rock back onto it. “What a good boy,” Jisung begins to press a second finger in beside the first one, sucking more marks into Hyunjin’s thighs to relax him. Once the second is fully inside, he waits a moment, keeping his fingers still while he licks up Hyunjin’s thighs to his cock, licking at it slowly. 

“You can move.” So he does, bringing his fingers out and pushing them back in slowly, scissoring them to stretch the older boy properly. Hyunjin moans, his cock is red and leaking now and his hips are grinding down into Jisung’s fingers as he thrusts into him at a steady pace. “More.” His third finger doesn’t go in as easily, he wraps his lips around Hyunjin’s cock to distract him from the stretch, slowly pressing inside the tight hole as he sucks. Hyunjin’s moan is loud and drawn out, easily filling the quiet space. His grip on Jisung’s hair is rough as he begs for more. “I’m stretched enough, please fuck me, I need your cock.” Even though the blonde is aching to fuck into his baby, he wants to be sure he's ready, so he takes a bit more time to fuck into him with his fingers, circling them until Hyunjin lets out a broken sob.

“Found it.” Is all he says before he continues abusing the spot, watching as his boyfriend drools and squirms. Once he feels like he’s teased him enough, he pulls his fingers out of Hyunjin, loving the way his entrance opens and closes around nothing. Almost like it’s begging for Jisung’s cock the way Hyunjin's mouth has been. 

He sits back and spreads a generous amount of lube onto his cock before he lines himself up with Hyunjin’s entrance. 

“Ready?” Hyunjin nods and reaches out for his boyfriend, wanting the space between them to disappear. And it does, Jisung pushes in with one swift movement and stills, the boy beneath him gasping. Jisung kisses Hyunjin, the older boy licking and sucking messily, slowly relaxing around the cock inside him. The kiss becomes messier and soon Hyunjin is pushing down, wanting more. Jisung delivers, pulling out almost entirely then slamming back in.

Hyunjin screams. This encourages Jisung to continue, slamming into his boyfriend at a brutal pace until the older boy is drooling beneath him. “Gonna cum, please more.” At these words, Jisung stops and Hyunjin whines loud, hitting his shoulder. “What was that for!! I was about to cum harder than I ever have in my life!” 

“Stop being dramatic,” he kisses him, “I stopped because I want you to put these sexy thighs to work.” He gives him a squeeze and pulls out, laying down and moving Hyunjin on top of him. “Ride me.” Hyunjin shakily lines himself up over Jisung’s cock before being slammed down roughly. He screams for the second time, tears springing to his eyes at the intense stimulation. But Jisung doesn’t stop, he thrusts upward roughly, guiding the older boy to bounce on him until they’ve set a rhythm, both boys moving their hips to collide harshly with each other. Jisung’s grip is bruising and Hyunjin’s thighs are aching but he feels too good to stop, instead he brings himself down harder, grinding his boyfriend’s cock right onto his prostate. He throws his head back and grinds down harder, “love your cock.” Jisung groans and lifts him up until only his head is buried inside Hyunjin then brings him down so roughly that the smack of their skin echoes inside the quiet room. “more please, so good, feel good.” Kept falling out of Hyunjin's mouth like a chant and their pace soon catches up to Jisung, the heat pooling in his stomach as he continues to pound into his boyfriend. 

“Jinnie, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Cum inside, please.” He slams himself down again, bouncing quickly, “fill me up.” His words go straight to Jisung's cock and he cums hard, spilling hot white liquid deep inside Hyunjin. The older boy doesn’t stop moving, grinding down until he cums too, dirtying his boyfriend’s chest and face. “Fuck.” He drops his upper body down against Jisung’s, not caring about the cum between them. 

“Baby, I gotta pull out.” 

“No, let me keep you warm.” Hyunjin’s words send blood right to where he wants it to and he moans as he feels himself become a little fuller. 

“The guys are gonna see us.” But Jisung wraps his arms around Hyunjin and shifts to a more comfortable position. 

“I locked the door, stop worrying and cuddle me.” He sounds cute as he moves slowly on Jisung’s cock, just enough to keep him hard inside of him. 

“I love you so much, baby.” 

“I love you too.” Jisung really doesn’t know what he’d do without his loving boyfriend.


End file.
